


Sweet dreams

by fly_butter_fly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fly_butter_fly/pseuds/fly_butter_fly
Summary: Anakin has problems sleeping, which means, consequently, that Obi-wan also has problems sleeping.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is perfectly fine and nothing hurts.

There was something soft touching Obi-wan's face. And it smelt, not exactly bad, but definitely like it had experienced better days. Obi-wan debated for, perhaps, half a minute, whether this something was important enough for him to open his eyes. On the one hand, he had just recently returned to the Temple, had just fallen asleep, and so he had no great wish to see what this soft-with-a-weird-smell-clinging-to-it something was. On the other hand, Anakin. Anakin, who he had not seen for almost 2 weeks, who had a, really rather remarkable, penchant for getting into trouble, and who most definitely had something to do with this suspiciously smelling something. 

So even though Obi-wan was so tired he wanted to sleep for the next 4 cycles, he opened his eyes, and was thus the unwilling recipient of Anakin's best puppy eye look at- at 3 in the morning, as his clock on the bedside table cheerfully told him. Force. That meant he had not been asleep for more than 3 hours, and was now forced awake at an ungodly hour to, so it seemed, be judged by a 10 year old. And there was still the question of the soft-with-a-weird-smell-clinging-to-it something, which turned out to be Pirate Shuma, the ferocious space pirate, winner of many space battles, and also, incidentally, a stuffed toy. A stuffed toy that has certainly seen better days, because Obi-wan distinctly remembered that Pirate Shuma has only barely survived a close encounter with Mr. Fluffels, one of the Temple's many tooka cats. 

The most pressing matter thus addressed, Obi-wan turned his tired gaze to the pair of sad eyes, the only visible part of Anakin, peering at him from the edge of the bed. Obi-wan released a weary sigh, and then extended his index finger and gently smoothed the furrow in Anakin's brow, the one that only showed itself when Anakin was feeling particularly vulnerable. “What's the matter Anakin?” The eyes also disappeared beneath the edge of the bed, until only the top of his blond head was seen, and then, muffled and slightly embarrassed came the answer. “I couldn't sleep and I thought maybe you could help with that, but then I remembered that you were on an assignment but you weren't because you came back and you didn't wake me up and I didn't welcome you back.” By the end of it, Anakin's voice had jumped to a bit higher register, which, coupled with the pair of blue eyes that could be seen again and that were sparkling with unshed tears, made something twinge painfully in Obi-wan's chest.

Force, but who's bright idea was it, that Obi-wan, who could barely take care of himself, should be entrusted with the care of a child, barely past 10 years of age. “Oh, Anakin. I apologize.” The eyes blinked, and there was a single tear threatening to spill. Really, who could expect Obi-wan to deny anything to such a sweet, adorable terror of a child. He continued: “I didn't mean to hurt you, my dear. Only, I just returned from my assignment and I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sorry.” Truly, whatever Anakin possessed that made him uniquely Anakin, could probably be mass produced as a weapon of guilt, if only the scientists could figure out how. In answer, Anakin deigned to show the rest of his face, which was, if you asked Obi-wan, unfair, since the rest of his face also contained an adorable nose, and a mouth that, while regularly helped Anakin run head-first into half the trouble he managed to find himself in, was currently curling with unhappiness. A most effective weapon of guilt, indeed. It was not helped by Anakin saying, in a most hurt tone of voice, for maximum feeling of guilt: “I would have preferred to welcome you back, Master.”, and then tacked on the end, like Obi-wan was not already feeling enough like a scum, “I missed you.” 

Really, Obi-wan did not know what kind of life he led in a previous life, since the Force was not very forthcoming with information like that, but he was certain that he must have either been a saint or the worst kind of criminal, to be subjected to Anakin at his worst and best. “I missed you too, Anakin. I really am glad I'm back.” And then because there was really nothing else to it, he said: “Come, it would be please me immensely, if you would sleep close to me.” Anakin, who had problems controlling himself at the best of times, which this decidedly was not, sniffed once, Force and wormed his way into Obi-wan's embrace like a particularly sulky snail. Faced with him in all his teary-eyed glory, Obi-wan petted the back of his head, like he would a tooka cat and hugged him closer to his chest. And although he mostly invited Anakin to sleep with him to calm him down, the heat of him, and the strong, steady beat of his heart also helped Obi-wan fall asleep. Pirate Shuma, laying forgotten on the other side of the pillow, stood watch over their sleep, so that only the sweetest of dreams would dare to tread upon their sleep. And so the pair of brothers by everything but blood slept undisturbed.


End file.
